


It's In His Kiss

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late birthday gift fic for Robo-Hunter-Chaim on tumblr. The prompt was Driftceptor and Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In His Kiss

There were few things Drift enjoyed more than kissing Perceptor. The scientist turned sniper was as thorough in it as he was in anything else. That Perceptor took the slow build to a whole new level didn’t hurt either. Their kiss before they parted for the day wasn't a kiss goodbye. It was the start of a day where even the smallest opportunity to show affection was taken.

A slow slide of his hand across Drift’s shoulders as he passed behind him in the cafeteria. A soft smile across the table at an officers meeting. A quick brush of their hands as they walked along the hallway. A squeeze of his hand in a full lift. 

If that wasn’t enough to drive Drift to distraction, there were whispered words in that cultured voice with its hard edge developed from time spent with the Wreckers that ghosted across his audials and comms. Lines of poetry spoken in that sincere hushed voice, words of praise, of dedication, devotion. And that most treasured of phrases making his spark burn and flare in a way he was sure could not be missed. _I trust you Drift, with my very spark._

All these things built a blinding anticipation that would have Drift all but vibrating by the end of the day. But it wasn’t some mindless blinding thing that consumed them the moment they were behind closed doors. Those hidden touches and ghosted words were given the full weight and breadth of Perceptor’s care for Drift. Plating was caressed, sore spots were tended, joints oiled, all the while that quiet calm voice that was his touchstone in the cacophony of his life as it spoke to him of many things. Stories of his own day, thoughts and facts and figures, of how white plating was always on the periphery of his vision whether the mech owning it was or not. How a million times a day he would start to call and share his newest revelation only to realize the other might be busy. How Drift was the first thing in his thoughts, and the last and most important of his considerations. 

All of this was taken in, soaked in and enjoyed on a level that bordered on reverence. No one had treated him in such a way before. That the scientist’s field was abloom with his pleasure in doing so was almost beyond recognition to Drift. That he would and did feel the same way was the only frame he had for reference. 

When Perceptor was satisfied with Drift’s care, the affection began. The brush of lips against a freshly oiled ankle. The heated breath of an open mouth kisses placed against Drift’s knee. A purr, a lick and the slide of Perceptor’s deft tongue as it traced Drift’s abdominal plating. Hot breath steamed alt mode lights along his chest. Slowly ever so slowly Perceptor worked his way up Drift’s body until he got to Drift’s favorite part of the evening ritual.

Their kiss.

That slow slide of soft lips against his own, a panted breath ghosting across his cheek. Lips that nuzzled at his own asking without words for their kiss to deepen. The warmth of the other's tongue sliding against his enticing Drift's own to join him in this dance. 

Drift tingled as arcs of charge leapt between plates and across internals. Every touch was electric, burning Drift slowly, scorching him down to his spark, and ruining him for anyone else. Long dark fingers curled gently around Drift's jaw pulling him closer. A rumbling purr from deep within Preceptor at the first hint of him return the kiss made Drift's spark sore.

His whole life Drift had been many things for many others but for this one, for Perceptor, Drift was everything. He knew that without a doubt because it was communicated abundantly whenever they would kiss.


End file.
